escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 of this fanfictional series of Escape the Night is the second in the fanon series written by CoolCCMystery, with assistance from Doctor Bonnie Gaming 2. Description After Charlie Glitter is forced by a mysterious character who wants to play a game with him and his friends, Charlie invites eleven of his friends to a wondrous masquerade ball in his Yorkshire mansion where the game takes place. However when a monster invades their ball, it ruins the joy and Charlie soon realizes what he had done. It's up to everyone to try their best to team up, do their part and escape the night.... or die trying. The Guests *Charlie Glitter - The Savant *Jordan Winchester - The Jet-Setter *Jayce Foster - The Exploder *Monica Castillo - The Prostitute *Carson Huntington - The Hippie *Mason DuBray - The Mobster *Arthur Rove - *Silvano Lupo - The Investigative Reporter *Jennifer Morgan - The Goth Novelist *Colin Argent - The Hollywood Actor *Celine Harper - The Record Producer *Angelica Macerno - The Heiress Episodes *Only Time Will Tell *Never-Ending Nightmare *Mind Blown *Face Those Feared *Drama Queen *Train of Thought *Child's Play *Golden Boy, Soldier Toy *Playtime's Over *A Sinking Feeling *That's the Spirit! *Toying With Your Feelings Progress Chart :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest was resurrected back from the dead and survived. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was granted immunity from the death challenge. :█ The guest was put into a challenge and survived along with his/her challenger. :█ The guest was originally voted into a challenge but was saved by another guest taking his/her place in the challenge. :█ The guest was originally not voted into a challenge, but saved a voted guest by nominating his/herself. Additionally, they survived the challenge with their challenger. :█ The guest was originally not voted into a challenge, but saved a voted guest by nominating his/herself. Additionally, their challenger did not survive. :█ The guest was chosen to help a guest and succeeded to save their friend. :█ The guest was ineligible for vote and was safe. :█ The guest was killed in a plot twist and died. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest died due to the guests betraying him/her. Deaths *Angelica Macerno - Died after being possessed and having her bones broken like a rag doll. *Jordan Winchester - Crushed by Mr Boom's machine following his death explosion. *Charlie Glitter - Killed by the Boggart's banishing cabinet after he was pulled into it. *Colin Argent - Ran over by a train after he was pushed to his death. *Monica Castillo - Killed by a fireball from a volcano that erupted. *Jayce Foster - Killed by injuries sustained in an explosion caused by his own bomb. *Jennifer Morgan - Electrocuted to death in William del Lobo's electric chair machine. *Mason DuBray - Electrocuted to death in William del Lobo's electric chair machine. *Jordan Winchester - Crumbled to dust after failing to succeed in the final death challenge. Challenges of the Season The Book of Legends Challenge The Nightmare's Riddle Challenge The Explosive Machine Challenge The Fear Maze Challenge The Jousting Challenge The Murder Mystery Betrayal Challenge The Challenge Board Game Challenge The War Race Challenge Regina's Riddle Challenge The Lantern Parts Hunt The Crystal Ball Challenge Navigation Category:Escape the Night Category:Seasons